


Fatherhood

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Fathehood, Love, M/M, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Jealousy at its finest.





	Fatherhood

“Can you stop with the attitude?” Billy said side eyeing Steve. He was pulling out of the driveway to their house and Steve was posted in the passenger seat wearing the same pout he had been wearing for the last half hour. 

“Easy for you to say. You’re number one” Steve answered back sounding just as annoyed as he felt. It made Billy let out a slight laugh. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this..” Steve continued. 

Billy cracked a smile and glanced at him for a moment before directing his attention back to the road in front of him. “I mean, I can’t say the buttons wrong.”

“Whatever” Steve said crossing his arms and turning his head to stare out the passenger window. “Where did he even get that pin?”

“He picked it out with Max last week when we had to work that overtime. He said he thought of me when he saw it.” 

“Cool.” Steve answered. 

“Well fuck, I’m glad I didn’t show you before we had our alone time.”

“Yea, thanks for not ruining our first afternoon alone in forever until after you got some, Billy..”

“Shut up” Billy answered still smiling. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Steves knee. Steve didn’t react to it. “Theres no way we could pick him up without me wearing it.”

“No.. i know” Steve responded running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. “I just dont get why you get the number one dad button..” 

Billy laughed obnoxiously loud in response making Steve even more upset about the situation. 

“Ya know you wouldn’t be having such a good time if roles were reversed.” Steve spit out. 

It was then that Billy tossed something at Steve. Steve grabbed the item off his lap and looked at it. “Are you fucking kidding?”

“Zack got you a button too.” Billy laughed. “Dont be too mad at me for holding out. I just wanted to mess with you.”

“I got a button?” Steve said sitting up straight and undoing the pin. He secured it on his shirt and looked at Billy smiling.

“So you’re not mad I held out on giving you yours?”

“I got a button” Steve responded smiling. “He thinks Im— were number one dads, Babe.”

“I know” Billy responded. He glanced at Steve for a moment. “It looks good on you” Billy commented. Steve didnt even answer. He just sat in the passenger seat content, holding his shirt out so he could admire the pin he now wore. Little moments like this made fatherhood feel a little extra amazing.


End file.
